


Tower Of Doors

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kakegurui, Confused Hinata Hajime, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gambling, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Tower of Doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: *May contain spoilers for my Komahina Kakegurui AU "Just Lucky" check it out mwah....Komaeda and Hinata play around a little.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tower Of Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never let go of Kakegurui! Nagito
> 
> (I guess kind of a sequel to my Kakegurui AU 'Just Lucky' so spoilers for that)

**HAJIME POV**

I knock on the door and open it slightly, saying, "President Komaeda, Hajime Hinata here to see you."

The fluffy-haired boy looks up from his papers with a sigh, smiling at me. "Come in, sweetheart." He calls.

I quickly enter, shutting the door behind me as I approach him. The gunshot wound has healed up quick nicely but it still hurts to walk on.

I perch myself on the side of his desk as he looks up at me, stopping his work.

"You don't have to be so formal, you know," He tells me, "Especially when announcing yourself, Hajime."

I open my mouth in mock shock. "How rude," I huff, "I'll have you know I take my job as secretary quite seriously you know. I am a skilled member of the Student Council"

"And yet somehow according to my records you've racked up another little debt, hmm?"

"Okay, it's not my fault," I defend immediately, "Ibuki insisted and how could anyone say no to that face?! And then naturally they destroyed me so now I'm a couple million yen in the hole.”

Nagito stands and comes around to the side of the desk to stop in front of me. He places his hands on either side of me and leans in real close. "Want me to give you the chance to win it back?" He murmurs.

I shudder. "Fuck off, horny, I'm not gambling with the fricking Student Council President."

He pouts. "Hajime, you're no fun," He whines, "I'm so bored. _Play_ with me." 

I peck his lips. "Die horny." I reply. 

"But at least gamble with me? Please?"

"With money?"

"I'll gamble money. You can offer up something else."

I raise an eyebrow, suspicious. ". . .What exactly?"

He leans forward to whisper in my ear, hot breath tickling my neck. A couple of seconds later, my face turns red and I slap him. He recoils, laughing, rubbing at his now-red cheek.

"So that's a 'no', I take it?" 

"I'll-err, _service_ you another night, okay? Promise. But is there something else I can offer if you want this so bad?"

He strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there is an automatic penalty for the game I want to play so that'll be enough, I think."

I stiffen. ". . .What game?" I ask slowly. 

His entire face lights up. "Tower Of Doors! I got access to the Tower!"

_(The game is played from within the 5th floor. Players must descend to the 1st floor, take a lily as proof and return to the 5th floor. Whoever accomplishes this first is the winner. Floors have several doors with panels on them, in the walls, the center of the tower and trap doors in the floor. To open them, players must respond correctly to whatever question is presented to them in each of them. Whoever loses must jump from the tower.)_

"Tower Of Doors," I repeat, "No, absolutely not, no fucking way."

"Oh, but Hajime-"

"I know all about that damn Tower. I'm not risking my fucking life because you're bored."

"Would you rather play Russian Roulette? The real way, not the tame way Celestia and I played."

"I'd rather not gamble at all." I grumble.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet, proceeding to drag me towards the door. "Yeah, come on, we'll play Tower Of Doors."

-

I stand on one side of the fifth floor and Nagito on the other. He smiles slyly at me, cutely tilting his head to the side. We're both silent for a moment before I speak first.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I huff, "I'm going to fucking die."

"Then I suppose you better make sure you win, Hajime," He purrs back, "By the way, stop swearing. It's unbecoming, my love."

"Fuck you."

"No, you misremember, I fuck _you_ , not the other way around."

"Can it."

"Understood. Anyways I'll let you go first. Remember you have to go get a lily and bring it back up here. Five minutes for your turn starting. . .now."

I turn away from him, grumbling to myself as I approach a door. I glance down at the first problem and sigh.

It's a simple math problem, it's geometry. Not my strong suit but not impossible either.

I type in the correct answer and the door opens, revealing a ladder that goes all the way down a dark passage. I groan, kicking my legs over the side and begin making my way down.

. . .I see. This is the second floor, huh. One can only assume this Tower has lots of doors leading down to different floors. I wonder what floor Komaeda is currently on. Third, I guess. But if that's the case his next turn could take him to the first floor and he'll get ahead of me.

I grit my teeth.

I won't let that happen! I'm going to beat him! I'm not jumping out of here and I'm going to prove my worth to the Student Council!

I move onto the next problem and type in the next correct answer, getting another ladder and passage. Now if my assumptions about the Tower are correct, I should be on the first floor once I get to the bottom of this ladder.

I swing my legs over the side of ladder and climb down. Now I'm on the first floor.

The first thing my eyes fall on is the wall holding two lilies.

I frown. Nagito hasn't been here yet?

Wait-I could definitely still win this now!

I snatch the lily out of it's holder and whirl around-only to collide right with my boyfriend.

"Hajime," He chuckles, "Sorry for getting in your way. You sure are quite eager, aren't you? Anyways, if you could step out of the way so that I can fetch my lily. . ?"

I flinch as the buzzer goes off, signaling my turn. "Of course," I mutter, "It's my turn now anyway, so I better solve a problem."

I take a step around him and head towards my next desired door.

"Right you are," He agrees from behind me, "Let's have a most-exciting gamble. I so love gambling with you, Hajime."

I scan the problem and smile. This is a cinch, I can definitely win this. I'm going to go down in history as the first to beat _the_ Nagito Komaeda!

_'I will make no mistakes,'_ I promise myself as I continue to solve problems as I make my way back to the top, _'I'm going to **win**.'_

I solve the last problem, opening the last door and practically collapse on the floor of the fifth floor, giggling like an idiot. . .

. . .Until I'm met with a horrible sight.

Already there leaning against the wall, is Nagito fucking Komaeda, with a lily between his teeth. His eyes light up when he sees me and he beams, taking the flower out of his mouth as he rushes towards me.

I don't have the heart to even move. I'm about to die. 

_Of course_ I couldn't beat him. I don't know why I keep telling myself that I can. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

I roll my eyes at him. "Of course I'm not alright. I'm about to die."

He sighs. "Fine. Hurry up and jump then, Hajime."

I stiffen. "But. . .I don't want to."

His eyes narrow. "But you _have_ to. We agreed upon it, remember? Jump or I'll push you."

. . .What choice do I really have?

I slowly make my way to a door and type in the correct solution, revealing the outside world. The late afternoon air ruffles my mess of my hair and I scowl.

I turn slowly to look at Nagito who's watching me with interest. I give him the finger.

"Goodbye, jerk. I love you."

And just as I'm about to fall backwards and plummet to my death, Nagito grins like a maniac and fucking _sprints_ at me, sweeping me up in his arms as he tackles me out the door.

What the hell did he just do this for?! Now we're both going to die and for what?! A stupid fucking gamble?!

Tch, typical Nagito Komaeda shenanigans. 

We both fall back-first into the field of lilies. I shut my eyes, bracing for death. . .

. . .But it never comes.

I hear the sound of laughter ringing out next to me and I open my eyes, confused. Nagito is alive and well next to me, appearing uninjured just as myself.

". . .Huh?"

It seems that there's some sort of safety mat or something hidden in the flower field. I sit up, rubbing at my head as Nagito sits up next to me.

The President smirks at me as he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to me. "As if I'd really let you die, Hajime~." He murmurs. 

"You. . .You knew about the safety net," I realize, "That's why you had no problem jumping as well. You. . ." I trail off, feeling overwhelmed.

"Of course, I arranged everything beforehand. Tower Of Doors is a pretty good date, huh?"

"I _fucking hate_ you."

He grins. 

"I am so in love with you as well, my sweetheart."


End file.
